Retsu Ichijouji
Space Sheriff Gavan! is , the original Metal Hero. Biography Early life :For more details on Retsu's service as Space Sheriff Gavan, see his biography at the Metal Heroes Wiki. Gokaiger vs. Gavan Gavan was contacted by the Space Empire Zangyack to arrest the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers on the account of piracy. Gavan arrived on Earth and immediately attacked the Gokaigers' Gokai Galleon with Dolgiran. Gavan subsequently apprehends the Gokaigers with ease and hands them into his superiors. However, Gavan is betrayed by the Zangyack Empire, and bears witness to his replacement, Gavan Bootleg, who tortures Gavan and sends him to the Makku Space Prison. It was ultimately revealed that he saved the future Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) in his childhood. He is subsequently rescued by the Gokaigers and fights alongside them to eliminate Gavan Bootleg as well as Makku Prison Chief Ashrada. After the Gokaigers and Gavan's battle ended, A mysterious voice asked that he, Daigoro Oume, and Shirou Akebono transform one last time. Don Dogoier and Joe gave Daigoro and Shirou their respective Ranger Keys. After they were handed the Keys, the three transformed and roll called. After that, Gai Ikari began hounding them for autographs. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J to be added Successor After his brief team-up with the Go-Busters, Retsu was succeeded by Geki Jumonji, who became the new Space Sheriff Gavan. Geki would also join forces with the Go-Busters, coming to their aid to help defeat the Rhino Doubler. Super Hero Taisen Z He has been promoted to commander status, and orders Geki to arrest Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast. He believes that their magic is the cause of all the magical disturbances in the universe. In the worst case, are faced with the decision to extinguish a the Earth. Gavan vs. Dekaranger Space Sheriff Gavan Arsenal :See also: Gavan's arsenal on the Metal Heroes Wiki. *'Jouchaku Process': The Jouchaku Process is what Retsu uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku," ("Electroplate!") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan's combat suit in a mere twentieth of a second. It is rather slow compared to the Gokaigers, who take a mere tenth of a millisecond to transform. *'Laser Z Beam': Laser Z Beam is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan used his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy a monster. When Gavan attacked the Gokaigers, he used this against Gokai Blue and Gokai Green. *'Silver Beam': Silver Beam is a lightning-like beam emanating from Gavan's right hand that he uses to strike enemies. *'Laser Blade': Laser Blade is Gavan's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic. *'Gavan Dynamic': Gavan Dynamic is Gavan's finishing move which he performed to destroy the monster by slicing him in two with his powerful laser blade. Gavan uses the Gavan Dynamic to destroy Gavan Bootleg. With Gokai Red, Gavan can perform the Final Wave attack, which they use to finally destroy Ashurada. *'Gavan Punch': Gavan Punch is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. *'Gavan Kick': Gavan Kick is another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. *'Dimension Bomber': Dimension Bomber is a technique Gavan used against the foot soldiers of the Makuu. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. During his team-up with the Gokaigers, he used this technique against the Gormin. *'Laser Scope': Laser Scope is a radar device that Gavan uses to detect invisible monsters. *'Electro Sonar': Electro Sonar is a sonar device which enables Gavan to detect any movement and sound in the area. *'Spiral Kick': To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumped on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. When Gavan attacked the Gokaigers, he used this technique on Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink. *'Barrier': Barrier is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. During Gavan's fight with the Gokaigers, he used this to stop their Final Wave attack. *'Vacuum Evaporation': Gavan uses Vacuum Evaporation to transform back into Retsu, as his combat suit returns to the Dolgiran. Mecha * : Gavan's main spaceship and mobile headquarters. It is composed of the giant weaponed and a body which transforms into a dragon. The Jouchaku Process is also possible thanks to a computer on board, which sends the Granium particles. * : Dol forms from the second part of the Dolgiran and becomes a powerful mechanical dragon which supports Gavan. Gavan commands Dol from a place on its head. Gavan used Dol mostly to destroy Makuu spacecraft. Its attacks include Dol Fire (Dol breathes out fire from its mouth), Dol Kick (uses its front feet to clamp down pesky fighters), Dol Laser (laser beams from Dol's eyes), and Tail Attack (Dol's tail whipping fighters attacking from behind). Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, Retsu Ichijouji was once again portrayed by , he also reprised his Super Sentai roles in the movie, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) in Battle Fever J and Daigoro Oume (DenziBlue) in Denshi Sentai Denziman. As Space Sheriff Gavan, his suit actor was . External links *Retsu Ichijouji at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Space Police